


In The Closet

by nazgularepeopletoo



Series: Secrets of the Vatican [1]
Category: Angels & Demons (2009), Da Vinci Code Series - Dan Brown
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Patrick has pretty dresses and i'm jealous tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Camerlengo Patrick McKenna has a lot of secrets. This is just one of them.





	

Camerlengo Patrick McKenna did a lot of things in his free time that he probably shouldn’t be doing, but that never stopped him. On this particular afternoon, he had a few hours before he was needed for anything, so he decided to indulge himself. In the back corner of the closet, there was a secret compartment. He didn’t know when it was put there, but it was probably long ago. It also probably wasn’t supposed to be used how he was using it. Inside the compartment hung five beautiful dresses.

The first two were full length and elegant, blue and dark green, both layered and embroidered. The green was sleeveless and dipped low in the back with pink roses on the neckline, while the blue had long sleeves and a high neck. The next was pastel yellow and short, reaching only to his mid-thigh when he put it on. The last two reached his mid-shin; one was black velvet and the other pink lace. To be completely honest, he wanted more, but it was hard getting them in without anyone noticing.

Before pulling one out, he double checked to make sure the door was locked. Today he decided on the pink lace. It had been a while since he had tried this one on and he was a bit worried that it wouldn’t fit anymore. Slipping off his cassock, he took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. He still looked good, despite not having much time to exercise lately. He only hesitated for a moment before stepping into the dress, pulling it up and sliding his arms into the short sleeves.

It felt good to be in a dress again. Cassocks were fine, and honestly very slimming, but dresses were something completely different. They were more graceful, and flowed when he moved. They came with an air of rebellion, of doing something he shouldn’t be. He wasn’t sure what the punishment would be if he was caught wearing them, but he was sure that there would be a punishment. As he reached behind him and pulled up the zipper, he sighed in relief. It really had been a long time. Turning in a circle, he smiled, allowing his eyes to close. It was freeing. He laughed quietly, running his hands down the lace and enjoying the feeling.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He froze, his eye widening. The knock came again, along with the voice of one of the members of the Swiss Guard.

“Signore Camerlengo. I have a message for you. It is important.” Patrick ran to his closet again, grabbing out his bathrobe and throwing it on over the dress. Luckily, the robe was long enough to cover it. He cracked open the door.

“Sì? What is it?” The guard glanced down at his apparel before looking back up quickly.

“The Archbishop wished to tell you that he would not be able to make the meeting at seven as he said. He will be here at six. He sends his apologies.” Patrick nodded, shifting slightly.

“Tell him thank you, and that I will be ready.” The guard bowed slightly and turned to leave. If he saw a flash of pink beneath the camerlengo’s robe, he never mentioned it to anyone.


End file.
